The News
by Hollie Katrina
Summary: Kate and Tom send the baker kids to private schools where they learn a lesson on losing somebody.
1. The News

Summary: Kate and Tom have a surprise that sends the Baker kids away.

disclaimer: I don't anyone from CBTD

A/N: Jake and Sarah are going to be twins in this story because I think its cool

Kate and Tom-??

Nora-24

Charlie-19

Lorraine-17

Henry-15

Sarah-13

Jake-13

Mark-10

Jessica/Kim-9

Mike-8

Nigel/Kyle-5

It started as a normal day in the Baker house. The 10 Bakers that still lived at home were sitting down to breakfast. "Nigel, Kyle, stop throwing toast, Sarah and Jake stop arm wrestling and eat" Kate was trying to calm her kids down. "but mom I'm winning!" Jake whined. "LORRAINE! COME DOWN AND EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE ITS ALL GONE!" Kate shouted up the stairs, ignoring his kids whines. She turned around. "Kim, spell independence" Kate demanded, Kim and Jessica were competing in the spelling bee and had been practicing words for a while. "Independence, I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-C-E, Independence" Kim stated. "Good, Jessica spell responsibility" Kate said, pulling her other kids away from each other. "Responsibility, R-E-S-P-O-N-S-I-B-I-L-I-T-Y, Responsibility" Jessica stated. "Good, Kim spell..." Kate was cut off. "EW MOM THE TWINS JUST THREW FOOD AT ME!" Lorraine shouted. "NIGEL, KYLE, STOP! Everyone upstairs get your stuff ready for school!" Kate demanded. Kim and Jessica were up first. "Jessica and Kim we have to review a little more" Kate said. They sat back down. Everyone else stormed upstairs. "Kim spell attentive" Kate said. "Attentive, A-T-T-E-N-T-I-V-E, Attentive" Kim said. "okay last one, Jessica, spell catering" Kate said. "Catering, C-A-T-E-R-I-N-G, Catering" Jessica said. "Okay go get ready now" Kate said. Jessica and Kim ran upstairs. Tom came up behind Kate. "When should we tell them?" he asked. "Do we have to?" Kate asked. "don't they have the right to know?" Tom asked. "I guess your right." Kate said. The kids ran downstairs. "Kids! Your father and I need to talk to you after school so come right home" Kate said. The kids nodded their heads and said goodbye to their parents.

After school all the kids were sitting in the livingroom. "Alright quiet!" Tom shouted. The kid's quieted down. "Look this is big news so I dont want yelling or shouting or anything until AFTER!" Tom shouted. The kids nodded unsurely. "We are no longer going to be the 12 Bakers" Kate said. The kids screamed in protest. "you can't put us up for adoption!!" "QUIET!" Tom shouted. "We're not putting anyone up for adoption" Kate said. Kate smiled, it calmed the kids down a little. "Look we've thought about this a lot and we've decided that next year your all going to different schools" Tom told them. "We're moving again?" Jake asked. "no" Tom told his son. "We're sending Lorraine, Sarah, Jessica, and Kim to an all girls school and we're sending Henry, Jake, Mark, Mike, Nigel, and Kyle to an all boys school" Kate explained. "WHAT?!" the kids shouted. "It's best for your education, you all need some help with manners too and the education is wonderful, nobody that goes to those schools ever comes out bad, everyone that comes out of that school has a good paying job and a good happy life" Tom said. Kate and Tom smiled at their children trying to get them to like the idea. "I'm not going" Sarah said. "That's not up to you Sarah" Tom said. Jake and Mike each took one of Sarah's hands. "you can't seperate us!" Mike and Jake shouted at their parents. "It's only for the school year guys becides you'll all be home for the weekends!" Tom said. The kids stormed out. "I **_hate_** you!" Mike turned around and said.

Three weeks later the school year had ended. The kids moaped around the house and refused to speak to their parents. In less than three months the girls and boys would be sepereated. Jake, Mike, and Sarah spent every minute together. Kim and Jessica came up to Sarah one day. "I think we should pull a prank against mom and daddy" Kim said. "It wont do any good, it'll just give them more reason to send us off" Sarah said sadly. "Sarah you love pranking people, whats going on?" Jessica asked. "We can't stop them, pranks dont work on parents only on strangers or stupid people we dont like" Sarah explained. Jessica and Kim walked away. Jake and Mike came back by Sarah. "Sarah come on come swimming with us" Jake said, pulling Sarah's left hand. "Yeah we'll have fun!" Mike said, pulling Sarah's right hand. Sarah sat there, not influenced by her favorite brothers. Mike looked at Jake and Jake looked at Mike. "Something's wrong with her" Jake said. Mike smiled and Jake smiled back. Jake picked Sarah up and threw her over his shoulder. Sarah became alive then. "Oh my God Jake put me down!" she screamed, kicking and pushing on his shoulder. "Ouch, Mike help me out here before she destroys me!" Jake shouted. Mike grabbed Sarah's feet. Together, they threw her into the pool. They were laughing when she popped up. "you're both dead!" she shouted, but she wasn't smiling. In fact, she had fire in her eyes. She jumped out of the pool and ran into the house. She threw her wet clothes into the washer and changed into dry clothes. She sat on her bed, fumming. Jake and Mike walked in. "WHAT?!" she asked. "We're sorry Sarah" Jake said. Sarah ignored him. Both boys walked out and Sarah started crying quietly.

Now, Sarah doesn't cry a lot. She was crying because she was being seperated from her two favorite siblings, from all of her male siblings, from her parents, and from Nora and Charlie. She was crying because she didn't want to go somewhere new, she didnt want to have to make new friends and she certainly didnt want to leave the Baker house. Jake and Mike walked back into the room with something they knew Sarah would love: a scrapbook the three of them made together. They dropped the book when they saw Sarah crying and they both rushed to her side. They stopped next to her bed and nobody talked. Jake and Mike climbed into Sarah's bed and the three of them fell asleep.

To the Baker kids, summer went by fast, and soon they were school shopping and packing to leave for they're new home. For the girls it was Saint Josephines School for Proper Young Ladies and for the boys it was Saint Lawrences School for Proper Young Gentlemen. Mission statement saying: The purpose of this school is to further educate young adults in things they need for the proper work place and manners they need to better their appearance...AKA to proper for the Bakers.

A/N: What will the Baker kids do when they finally get seperated?

How will Kate and Tom act at seeing their kids going off?

Will the school be as great at Tom and Kate promised?

please read and review!

3 Samantha


	2. The School

The night before they were supposed to leave all the kids gathered into Jake's room.Kim and Jessica sat right next to each other, Henry sat with his clarinet in his lap. Lorraine sat on the bed, not paying attention but moping, Jake and Sarah sat next to each other and Mike sat in Sarah's lap. Nigel and Kyle played with their toys, not understanding what was going on, and Mark was holding his frog.

"I can't believe they're sending us away" Kim whined.

"At least you have Jessica" Sarah stated. Nobody smiled or joked.

"Look you guys, at least we get to see each other on the weekends and the summer" Jessica said, trying to cheer people up.

"You would say that Jessica YOU have YOUR twin with YOU!" Jake stated. Jessica and Kim stood up.

"Just because we get to go with each other doesnt mean we wont miss YOU guys!!" They shouted

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!" Jake shouted, standing up in front of them. Henry stood up.

"DONT TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT JACOB!" Henry shouted. The room went into an all out war. Jake, Kim, Jessica, and Henry were fighting. Lorraine and Mark were fighting. Nigel and Kyle were yelling for the sake of yelling and Sarah and Mike watched. Finally, Sarah got sick of it and she stood up.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THIS ISNT HELPING ANYBODY, WE'RE ALL LEAVING TOMORROW WEATHER WE WANT TO OR NOT AND YOU GUYS FIGHTING ISNT HELPING!" she screamed. She walked out of the room and slammed the door. They all listened until she slammed her door. Mike glared at them.

"I can't believe you guys, your fighting the last night we have together for a long time and now you made Sarah mad! You're all stupid!" He said and walked out, following Sarah's lead. Everyone else felt guilty and looked around at each other but if anyone was guilty it was Jake the most. Mike opened Sarah's door slowly. She was throwing clothes into a suitcase. Mike walked in slowly.

"Sarah..." Sarah looked up suddenly. Her face was tear stained. Mike walked over to her and hugged her.

"God Mikey I'm gonna miss you" she sighed. Mike looked at her and then her suitcase. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you fold your clothes before you put them in there" he said, pointing to her suitcase. She looked at it and laughed lightly. She started pulling her clothes out and Mike helped her fold them. Jake walked in and they both looked up, Mike glared at him.

"Sarah I'm sorry" Jake said. Mike rolled his eyes and kept folding clothes. Sarah ignored him. Jake stepped right by her.

"Come on Sarah please don't ignore me! I can't just leave knowing your mad" he said. Sarah still ignored him. Jake walked out and left Sarah and Mike alone. When he shut the door Sarah sat on the floor and started crying. Mike looked at her. He sat next to her and hugged her.

"Sarah, none of us want to leave" he said. Nigel and Kyle walked in.

"Do mommy and daddy not love us no more?" they asked.

"Go away guys" Mike said. Jake walked back in and sat in front of Sarah.

"I'm not kidding Sarah, I just don't know how to live without you, me, and Mike being together especially considering you're my twin. Kim and Jessica have each other and Nigel and Kyle but me and you are the only twins that don't get to be with each other. I know I shouldn't have fought with them and I'm sorry I'm just jealous" he said. Sarah looked up. Jake looked worried for a second. He sat next to Sarah and him, Mike, and Sarah all stared at the wall.

"This isn't going to normal, we've always been the trio" Sarah said. Mike and Jake each took one of her hands.

"It'll be different all right, but Jessie's right, we'll be able to see each other. Who knows, maybe mom and dad will get sad and take us out so we can be a family again" Jake said smiling.

"KIDS FINISH YOUR PACKING ITS TIME FOR BED!" Kate called up the stairs. The kids moaned and all walked into their own rooms. They finished packing and went to bed.

Kate woke them up at 6:00 the next morning. Mike didnt realize at first why they were getting up early until he heard the word school. He moaned but got up and headed downstairs. Breakfast was silent, Lorraine wasnt even talking! Kate and Tom looked at each other.

"Look kids, its going to be lots of fun, you get open campus and you get to see each other, well within your gender, anytime you want and you'll be home on weekends and during the summer and over breaks" Tom tried to cheer them up. After breakfast, without being told to, the kids went upstairs and grabbed all their stuff. Kate was taking the girls to the train station and Tom was taking the boys to the bus that would drive them to the school.

"Come on girls, we only have a half an hour to get there" Kate called. The girls trudged down the stairs. All the kids walked outside and the girls were hugging the guys for the last time. Kate had to pull them off of their brothers. They all got into the car and stared out the windows. The boys waved to the girls but the girls just stared. Henry tried not to cry for Kim and Jessica, who ended up crying at the sight of him. Mike started crying at the sight of Sarah leaving which made Sarah want to cry. Jake wouldn't look at the car. Nigel and Kyle didnt know what was going on. Kate dropped the girls off and walked them to the train station, leaving Lorraine in charge after she left. Kim and Jessica clung to their mom.

"Mommy we don't want to go to this school we want to be by Henry and Jake and Nigel and Kyle and Mike!" they whined. Lorraine pulled them away and they all sat on a bench as Kate drove away. After Kate got home the boys left with Tom, who drove them to the bus station. Nigel and Kyle wouldnt leave the car so Tom had to carry them in. The kids all sat in seats waiting for the bus to come. Tom left the bus station as soon as they sat down.

Back at home Kate was having second thoughts about sending the kids to different schools.

"Tom Kim and Jessica said they didnt want to go to that school, Kim and Jessica love all kinds of school and you told me Nigel and Kyle wouldn't even get out of the car. Maybe this was a bad idea" Kate said.

"Kate, we have to give it a chance, you know what its like to have twelve kids, ten that live at home. It's chaos, they have no manners, this school will do them a lot of good" Tom told her.

On the train

Sarah sat on the train, staring out the window, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She was thinking about Jake and Mike again. Lorraine had been fighting off Kim and Jessica ever since they got to the station. She finally got them to sleep and walked over to Sarah. She sat down.

"Hey Sarah, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing" Sarah mummbled.

"Sarah you hardley ever cry, I know it's Jake and Mike, don't you think we all miss them Sarah, you have to be open about it just like we are because otherwise it'll eat you up inside" Lorraine told her. Sarah knew she was right but wasn't about to let her fashion guru sister tell her what to do.

"whatever barbie" Sarah said and shifted in her seat so Lorraine couldnt see her face. Lorraine sat in silence until finally, Sarah turned around and told her sister everything.

"I hate them Lorraine they shouldn't make decisions like this without our input they don't care about us they just want to send us away. They don't care if we ever see each other again. We're not meant for manners schools and they know it. Why don't they care enough to hear our opinions?" Sarah cried. Lorraine sat hugging her sister.

"They do Sarah, you know how mom and dad are. Dad will come up with an idea and mom can't convince him out of it so she just goes along with it and then when it happens mom cries a lot and tells dad everything her mind can think up until she has him convinced it was the wrong choice just give it time, it's only Monday and we'll be home on Friday and by then mom and dad will have changed their minds and we'll be home for good" Lorraine said. She rocked her younger sister to sleep and finally fell asleep herself. They all woke up three hours later when the conductor told them they were there.

On the bus

Jake and Mike were staring out the window while Nigel and Kyle slept and Mark wrote in his diary. Mike was crying again and Jake was half asleep. Soon they fell asleep. The bus driver stopped the bus and woke everyone up.

"WE'RE AT THE SCHOOL!" he hollard. Jake woke up and woke Mike and Mark up. Together, they picked Nigel and Kyle up and brought them outside and set them down.

"I hate it here" Mike stated before he even saw the school. Nigel and Kyle were looking around confused.

"If only Sarah were here with us" Jake stated. A man walked out in front of the crowd of boys.

"Welcome to the school. Please grab your things and follow me as I explain the rules" he said. All the boys grabbed their stuff. Someone ran into Mike. "Move it shorty!" they shouted. Jake walked up to the boy, who was at least four inches taller than him.

"Don't talk to my brother that way" Jake stated, staring the boy in the eye. They both dropped their bags and Mike and Mark stood by Nigel and Kyle while Jake and the other boy stared at each other. The other boy laughed.

"Or what? You'll bite me?" he asked. Jake punched him. Mike ran up and started hitting the boy along with Jake. The man turned around and grabbed Jake and Mike.

"Grab your things and follow me your going straight to my office all you other boys follow Professer Nuntil" the man said. He grabbed Jake and Mike's arms and dragged them to the building.

Some things to think about:

What to the girls think of the school?

Is Lorraine right about what she said her parents would do?

What happens to Jake and Mike?

What do you think? Please Read and Review!


	3. Roomates and Second Thoughts

The Girls

Lorraine, Sarah, Kim, and Jessica all stepped off the train. Kim and Jessica looked around in awe. Lorraine watched her sisters and Sarah grabbed her stuff. A teacher came out of the school.

"please get your things and follow me. New students, please set your things in the main hall we will come back for them later, returning students, please find your dorm and unpack" the teacher said. The girls followed her.

"My name is Mrs. Olesternur, I am the headmaster of this school" The woman introduced herself when all the returning students left and the new students started the tour. Mrs. Olesternur brought them into a big room which she called the conversation area.

"I would like you to all take a seat and introduce yourselves" she said. She pointed to a blonde girl on the other side of the room.

"you start please say your name and what grade your in"

"My name is Kelly Demini i'm in 9th grade" the blonde girl said. That's when it started. They went around the room. Andrea, Mable, Alyssa, Jenny, Lauren, then it finally came to the four baker girls.

"I'm Lorraine Baker I'm a senior"

"Sarah Baker 8th grade"

"Kim Baker 4th grade"

"Jessica Baker 4th grade"

"Are you all related?" Mrs. Olesternur asked.

"yes and we have another sister named Nora but she's out of school and then we have seven brothers named Charlie, Henry, Jake, Mark, Mike, Nigel, and Kyle but only Henry, Jake, Mark, Mike, Nigel, and Kyle are in school Charlie graduated last year" Kim said. Sarah could tell she hated this school.

"big family" Mrs. Olesternur said. They continued the tour. Eventually, they were given their dorm assignments. Sarah was rooming with Andrea and Lauren. Lorraine was with Mable and Jenny and Kim and Jessica were with Alyssa. They walked upstairs in silence and when they got to their room, they unpacked in silence. Then someone came on over the loudspeakers.

"Girls, Dinner is ready, please make a single file line in the kitchen by age and remember your manners" the woman said. The lined up youngest to oldest and Sarah was stuck by her roomates. They started talking and got to know each other then they sat down and ate dinner.

The Boys

"what are your names I'm calling your parents"

"Jake and Mike Baker go ahead and call our parents they'll just tell you to punish us" Jake said. He called their parents and they talked a while. Eventually he hung up the phone.

"You will be on cleaning duty for a month, along with that you will tutor for an hour everyday" he said. Jake and Mike shrugged and they were excused. They went up to their dorm and unpacked. Jake's roomates kept eyeing him.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"your the new kid that got in trouble on the first day of school, your like a legand" the guy said.

"yeah well nobody talks to my little brother like that" Jake said. He layed on his bed.

"so is he your only sibling?" they asked.

"no I have 11. Nora, Charlie, Lorraine, and Henry are older, Sarah and me are twins, and Mark, Jessica and Kim are twins, Mike, and Nigel and Kyle are twins they're all younger" Jake told them. They started at him.

MIKE

"who's the guy you got in trouble with?" Mikes roomate asked.

"my brother" Mike replied

"your only brother?" he asked.

"no I have six brothers and 5 sisters. Nora, Charlie, Lorraine, Henry, Sarah, Jake, Mark, Jessica, Kim, me, Nigel, and Kyle" Mike said.

"I only have one brother and one sister. Alan and Jenny" his roomate said. A man came on over the loudspeaker.

"Gentlemen its dinnertime please line by age and remember to use your manners" the man said. The boys lined up and got their dinner. Then they sat down and ate.

At home

"mom why did you send them off you know how close they all are becides not having them around to cause chaos is just not normal" Charlie said. Kate sighed.

"I know but your father thought it was a good idea" Kate told her oldest son.

"dad thinks anything that involves peace and quiet is a good idea mom" Nora told her. Tom walked in.

"Tom, I can't stand them being away, I got a phone call already, Jake and Mike are in trouble there already, look, do you want to make our children suffer like that they were just fine in their old schools" Kate said. Tom put his hand up.

"Kate, they need to try something new"

"think about it Tom, would you like your parents to send you away from your brothers and sisters?" Kate asked. Tom thougth awhile.

"no, no I wouldnt" he said finally.

"So why should we do it to them?" Kate asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things to think about:

Is Tom changing his mind?

Will Sarah like the school?

Will Jake and Mike learn to listen?

A/N: please read and review


	4. Change of Minds

The Girls

After dinner, Sarah and her roomates went upstairs and continued their conversation.

"why are you here?" Lauren asked Sarah.

"my dad thinks we need help with manners. I think we were fine. Well, my mom wont say anything to him so now we're just here but im beginning to like it here it wasnt at all what I thought it would be" Sarah told her. They finished their conversation and started playing Monopoly. A few hours later someone came on the loudspeaker.

"Girls it's time for bed, girls grades kindergarten through third grade please use the shower room on the first floor to the left, girls grades four through eighth please use the shower room on the second floor to the left, girls grades nine through twelve please use the show room third floor to the left, then please change into your nightclothes and go to sleep. We will be checking at 10:00 for lights out" the woman said. Sarah, Lauren, and Andrea sighed and picked up the Monopoly game. They grabbed what they needed for their showers and they grabbed the nightclothes given to them. Finally, the headed to the shower room. They had to wait in line seeing as there were only ten showers and more than ten girls. Kim and Jessica ran up to Sarah. They clung to her.

"guys chill out its just a shower" she said.

"no, the headmaster was mean to us, she said we dont use our manners enough when we were saying please and thank you and all kinds of stuff" they said.

"guys, she's trying to freak you out" Sarah told her sisters. They walked off. As Sarah and her new friends waited in line Sarah's cell phone rang. She dug around in her bag for it and got to it just in time.

"Hello?" she asked quickly.

"Hey Sarah, heard you got sent to an all girls school" Eliot said. Sarah sighed. She wasnt exactly looking forward to talking to her boyfriend in front of all these girls.

"Look, i'll call you later i'm about to take a shower" she said and hung up. Lauren, Andrea, and Sarah were the first three girls to go next. They showered, changed into their nightclothes, and went to bed.

The Boys

Mike and his roomates sat down at their table.

"Don't mind that guy, he's the biggest bully here but he wont ever hurt anyone physically" Chase, one of Mike's new friends, said.

"yeah, nobody here is that stupid, they'd end up on the bus in a heartbeat for not using manners. New students get it pretty easy around here" his other friend, Allen, said. After dinner they went upstairs to their room and talked about the girls from the other school they thought were cute. Mike stayed quiet. After a few hours a man came over the loudspeaker.

"attention gentlemen, as many of you know lights out is at 10:00. We ask that you please grab the nightclothes given to you, anything you need for a shower,and head to the appropriate location. Boys grades Kindergarten through third grade will use the shower room on the first floor, boys grades four through eight will use the shower room on the second floor and boys grades nine through twelve will use the shower room on the third floor. Limit your showers so there is enough time for everyone. As a reminder, grade twelve boys will refrain from trying to overpower the younger students, any horseplay will be taken care of by Mr. Heffernalin and may result in the bus ride home" the man said. Mike and his friends grabbed their things and walked to the showers.

Jake

Jake found it easy to make friends at this school. In fact, he was beginning to like it. The run in with Carl, the bully from that morning who had given him and Mike trouble, was the only thing he didnt like. He found out Carl was a senior and thought he owned the school and anyone new to it. Jake had showed him that not all new kids would settle for his bullying. Jake had made a few new friends, mostly asking questions, and had found out that the first two days was to get adjusted.

"Hey kid!" Jake's friend, Marcus, hollard. Marcus was a sophmore and one of the only ones Jake knew that didnt give him trouble. He had joked around with Jake at first but everything was good now. Marcus and Jake were joined by Peter and Aaron, two other guys that Jake had became friends with.

"You sure showed Carl what new kids can do" Aaron stated. Marcus and Peter laughed.

"I don't think he's going to bother anyone else" Peter said. Jake had seen Carl around the school but Carl had given up his tough guy look and tried to be nice. Jake couldnt tell if it was an act or if it really was heartfelt. Jake and his friends had to wait in line because at the school there were eight showers and so many boys. They waited for at least an hour until they finally got in and then after they showered they changed into the cheap night clothes they were given with the school symbol on it. Jake fell asleep thinking about the weekend and how him, Mike, and Sarah would be able to hang out and talk about everyone.

At Home

"You're right Kate it isnt fair, but don't you want them to try new things, maybe they even like it now I mean Eliot called and said Sarah hung up on him, maybe she was talking with new friends" Tom said, still trying to convince his wife it was the right thing, but more so trying to convince himself.

"Tom I want them out it's not right not having them around thats why we have twelve kids, so there is chaos, they do have manners, they know whats wrong and right and their education was wonderful here" Kate said. Tom sighed, she was right and he knew it. Besides, he missed his kids and the quiet was louder than any time when the kids were around.

"Okay, fine, Kate, just make me a promise. If they want to stay then we have to let them. We didnt give them the choice of going but we should give them the choice of staying" Tom said. Kate smiled and hugged her husband. Tom used the house phone to call the boys school and Kate used her cell phone to call the girls school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things to think about:

What will the kids reaction be?

Will the kids want to come home?

What happens between Jake and Carl?

A/N: please **read** and **review**, i really do appreciate it and if you have any ideas of how i can fix it up just tell me. I appreciate **constructive criticism**


	5. Day Two

The Girls

The next morning the girls woke up to a loud, high pitched bell.

"Good Morning Ladies! It's time to get up out of bed and get dressed for the day. Today you will go to the auditorium and get your schedules. The auditorium times are posted in the hallway of each floor. Please know what time you are to report to the auditorium and be there on time this is very important. We will go over rules and regulations. Otherwise, today is mostly a free day. Rise and shine and get dressed in the appropriate clothes that were given to you" The headmaster said over the loudspeakers. Lorraine shot up at the sound of the bell. She heard the announcement and groaned. She looked at her clock, 7:00.

"Are you kidding me?" she said as she plopped back down in her bed.

"Afraid not" a girl said from the doorway. She looked up. The girl looked to be about her age.

"who are you?" Lorraine asked.

"Jessica, senior, been here since kindergarten what about you?" she said.

"Lorraine, senior, can't believe we're getting up now" Lorraine answered. The other two girls she was rooming with sat up. They all grabbed their clothes and got dressed. Lorraine looked in the mirror.

"Ew these clothes are like the ugliest things I've ever seen" Lorraine said. Talking about the white button up blouse. The gray vest with the school symbol on it. The gray skirt that went to her knees. The white socks that also went to her knees. And the black buckle shoes they were forced to wear.

"Cheap school uniform. They can't afford much" the girl named Jessica said.

"I see that" Lorraine said in disgust. Sarah ran screaming into Lorraines room.

"what?" Lorraine asked.

"look at this! a skirt? you have to be kidding me!" Sarah screamed. Lorraine looked at Sarah. Sarah looked nice in the uniform. She was sure Kim and Jessica would too.

"We don't really have a choice Sarah so get used to it. Becides, you look good in it" Lorraine said, turning to the mirror and finishing her hair. Sarah stormed out.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked.

"One of my little sisters" Lorraine answered.

"How many do you have?" she asked.

"Three younger sisters, one older sister, six younger brothers and an older brother" Lorraine stated.

"Oh my gosh how old are they?" she asked, not thinking that twelve numbers is a lot to say.

Nora's 24, Charlie's 19, Henry's 15, Jake and Sarah are 13, Mark's 10, Kim and Jessica are nine, Mike's eight and Nigel and Kyle are five" Lorraine stated. She had been through this routine before.

"that's a lot of people, so, your brother Charlie, he's cute no?" Jessica asked.

"Um ew he's my brother" Lorraine said, tossing a wallet to Jessica, "they're all in there" Jessica looked through it.

"The two little twin boys, that's Nigel and Kyle?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah" Lorraine said, wondering how dumb this girl really was.

"They're cute, the next one is Mike?"

"Yes"

"Then Kim and Jessica?"

"YES! They're in order from the youngest to the oldest not including me" Lorraine shouted. Jessica kept looking. Mark, Jake, Sarah, Henry, Charlie.

"He's some eye candy" Jessica said. She flipped to Nora's picture.

"Wow, she's beautiful, who's the baby?" she asked.

"That's her daughter, Brooke" Lorraine said. She was getting annoyed with this Jessica girl, who she assumed was from Russia from the way she talked. They looked at the auditorium time. 9:00 AM.

The Boys

Mike sat up when he heard the bell. The bell was followed by a man over the overhead.

"Good morning gentlemen today is the meeting in the auditorium for rules and regulations also for schedules. Times are posted in each hallway. You are to get up and dressed immediatly and check in with your floor leaders. Floor leaders are as follows. First floor is Conner Jiinlke. Second floor is Austin Reot. Third floor is Peter Killens they will be wearing special badges over their uniforms. Enjoy your day"

Mike got up quietly and got dressed. His roomates didnt get up until the floor leader walked into their room ten minutes later.

"Are you aware you were to get up and dressed when he said and check in with me so we know your here?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just finishing here" Mike said. Conner eyed the two sleeping boys. He walked out of the room and came back with another boy, Mike knew his name, he was Jake's friend, Aaron. He also knew who Peter Killens was, Jake's other friend. Mike hadnt made friends. Aaron and Conner flipped the two boys out of their beds. Once they were awake they dragged them out of the room. Conner came back in a few minutes later.

"Follow me you need to check in. Oh and from now on be ready quickly and check in" Conner said. Mike followed Conner and they finally got to the end of the hallway.

"Name?" he asked.

"Mike umm Michael Baker" he said. Conner looked down and then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Conner answered. "Room 215?" Conner got up.

"Follow me" he said. Mike followed him up to the second floor. They walked into room 215 and Mike saw Jake and his roomates sleeping.

"Can you help us Mike? Conner asked. Mike looked up at him and Conner smiled and winked at him. Conner stood by Jake's bed. Austin stood by the second boys bed and Mike stood by the third boys bed. He was sure if he got caught doing this the boy would give him trouble the rest of his life. Conner held his hand up and then put it down. They all flipped the boys out of their beds and stood back. By the time the boys were awake Aaron had come. He had raced from the front of the school. They all dragged the boys out of their rooms and to the kitchen.

"You three are helping these four with breakfast, pick your duties that are posted on the wall" Austin demanded. They walked out and Mike followed, not sure how he was going to keep himself from dying the first week of school. He checked in with Conner and found the time he was to go to the meeting. 8:00.

At Home

"They said they would tell us within three days when we're to go in" Kate said, pacing back and forth. She missed her kids. Nora and Charlie had been staying there to keep her company but they had gotten annoyed with her saying the same thing for the past 12 hours.

"Mom, chill out they're fine I bet they already made friends" Charlie tried to reassure his mother because it drove him crazy to see her so stressed out and worried. Tom hugged his wife.

"Kate your going to run a hole in the floor if you keep doing that" he joked. They all laughed and sat down to breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah It's kind of short but I cant think of much.

Things to think about:

Will the boys get revenge on Mike?

Will the kids ever want to leave the school?

Can Kate stay patient long enough?

A/N: please **Read** and **Review!** I always appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!** I'm not just saying it

Thanks!

Samantha


	6. FIGHT!

The Boys

Jake was assigned dishes, which was the thing he hated most. He had to set the tables and then clean them up after everyone was done eating and clean the dishes. As he set the table with his roomate, Joey, he listened to him talk.

"Man that little punk that knocked me over he's really in for it" Joey said in his thick Boston accent.

"The one this morning?" Jake asked. Joey nodded. "What are you thinking about doing?"

"knock a few teeth out, teach him not to mess with me" Joey said smoothly. Jake's anger was boiling quickly but if he started a fight with the guy NOW he'd be suspended.

"You just better watch it Joey you could get yourself in a lot of trouble" Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Yo man what's wrong with you?" Joey asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Nothing" Jake said. He finished setting the tables and went into the kitchen to take off his work clothes. Shortly after, the boys at that school filed in for breakfast. Jake saw Nigel and Kyle, then he saw Mike. Joey saw him too.

"there's the little punk" Joey stated, pointing. Jake knew who he was talking about the whole time, Joey didnt know Mike was his brother...yet.

"Oh" Jake said. They sat down and ate breakfast and then Jake cleared the tables and did the dishes. He checked his floor for the time he was supposed to go to this big meeting for schedules and everything. The paper said 10:00. Jake looked at his watch, it was only 9:15. He heard noise coming from the hallway below him. The voice sounded like Joey's at first but then there were more voices. Jake ran downstairs and found Joey and four other guys surrounding his little brother. He ran towards them.

"Jake! Perfect timing, we were just gonna cream this punk" Joey said, laughing. Jake punched him in the face.

"Leave my brother alone!" he yelled at Joey, who was laying on the floor. The other four guys started beating on Jake, soon after, Mike was beating on the boys. Then, boys were coming out of their rooms and joining in the fight. The whole first floor was chaos. Eventually, Conner ran into the middle of the fight and tried to stop it. In return, he got punched and kicked until he was on the floor. Once everyone saw Conner they backed off. Conner stood up.

"ALL OF YOU TO THE MAIN ROOM NOW!" he shouted. They all walked down the hallway and went down a flight of stairs. They got to a big room and sat down, soon followed by the floor leaders and the headmaster of the school.

"I am ashamed of you all, especially the older kids!" the headmaster lectured. "I expect more from you, this is a school of responsibility and manners, most of all, it's a school of honesty, now, who started this?" he asked, looking around. Joey stood up along with his four friends, Jake stood up, then Mike stood up.

"you seven boys follow me, the rest of you, your floor leaders will handle punishments" the headmaster said.

The Girls

Kim walked around looking for her twin. So far, nobody she had asked had seen her and Kim was starting to get worried. Jessica hadn't made a lot of friends yet, in fact, she hadn't made any friends at all. Kim was getting concerened about her twin. Usually, Jessica was the outgoing one with a lot of friends but ever since they had gotten to the school their roles had switched. Kim walked around aimlessly for a while, hoping that if she gave Jessica time she would come back to their room and they could talk. When she looked at her watch an hour had passed.

"maybe she's in there now" Kim said to herself. She walked back to her room and opened the door and sure enough, Jessica was sitting on her bed staring into space.

"Jessie?" Kim asked quietly. Jessica barely moved. Kim sat next to her twin.

"oh hi Kimmy" Jessica said. She sounded sad.

"Kolan and I are hanging out tonight, I want you to come with us" Kim said. Jessica shook her head. Kim didnt give up though, she was determined to make her twins experience at this school as memorable as possible, memorable in a fun way, not moaping around the room.

"They're showing a movie in the main room tonight, almost everyone is going to be there, I really wish you would come with me but seeing as your night seems to be packed I guess I'll have to be lonely" Kim used the guilt trip on her sister, which, from her experience with it, always worked. Jessica looked up at Kim who was walking out the door and smiled.

"You should really think of a different way to get me to do stuff Kimmy the guilt trip thing is getting old" Jessica said. Kim ran back to her sister and got on her knees.

"PLEASE JESSIE!! I miss not having you around your always gone or locked up in here and you never do anything" Kim begged. Jessica laughed.

"fine!" she said. Kim left happy and told Kolan that Jessica would be joining them for the movie.

At Home

"Jake and Mike got into another fight already, they're on the verge of being suspended" Kate told Nora, Charlie, and Tom.

"Only one more day mom then you can take care of this" Charlie said. He looked at Nora and her baby.

"Hey Nora? Where's that husband of yours tonight that he cant take care of his own child?" Charlie asked. Lately, Charlie had been getting overprotective of everything and everyone, including his older sister.

"He's working, Charlie" Nora said with a tight smile. Charlie had already threatened Eliot.

"I think it's time for bed, tomorrow is a big day" Kate said, breaking the loudest silence she's ever heard. Everyone agreed and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont really have anything for you to think about since I'm not exactly sure yet what's going to happen. Sorry it's taking me so long to update and if the story seems to be getting dull for you give me some ideas on how to fix it. The big fight in this story is special thanks to soccergirl00. Who thought it would be a cool idea.

Thanks to everyone reviewing. Here's a list of all the people who have reviewed this story so far, I really would like to acknowledge you

taynzpink

soccergirl00

ANGELMEGAN

Insane and Logical

DDR-Princess

Don't expect anything.Then you are never disappointed.

JN426

THANKS TO YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	7. Called to the Meeting

The Girls

The next day they started classes. It was the same old same old, math, science, history, gym. Sarah couldn't wait until the end of the day. It finally came. At the end of the day in her english class the headmaster came on over the loudspeaker.

"Attention girls, as many of you know we have our annual dances with the boys from our brother school, St. Lawrence. Our first dance will be this Friday and everyone is invited to come. If, for some reason, you are unable to make it, you are to stay in your room until the dance is over. If you are under punishment you will be helping with the dance instead of participating. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the rest of your day" the headmaster said and went off. All the girls started talking and looking around and for a while the teacher tried to calm them down. Finally, she gave up and the class got chaotic. The bell rang and everyone jumped up and ran out of the room to start planning. The dance was only two days away and every girl wanted to be the prettiest one there. Lorraine met up with Sarah.

"hey little sister, excited for the dance?" Lorraine asked.

"sorta, Jake and Mike will be there so I can see them but nobody I want to dance with or anything" Sarah said.

"You'd be surprised Sarah" Lorraine said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said.

"From what I heard, Eliot goes to that school" Lorraine said and ran off with her friends. Leaving Sarah completly stunned.

Sarah, Kim, Jessica, and Lorraine were all called to the office. When they stepped in they saw their mother.

The Boys

Eliot snuck up behind Jake.

"Gotcha!" Eliot shouted as he put his arm around Jake's neck.

"Eliot Murtaugh? What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"you knew I went to a private school Jake Baker" Eliot said. They headed to their next class, that they had together. Soon after, the headmaster came over the loudspeaker.

"attention boys, as many of you already know, every year we have annual dances over at our sister school St. Josehphines. This year the rules are no different. The dance will be held Friday at St. Josephines. Anyone who wishes not to attend shall stay in his room until the dance is over. If you are under any punishment you will not be attending the dance, instead, you will be helping in any way around the school. Enjoy the rest of your day" the headmaster said and went off the loudspeaker. The boys got excited. Jake was the happiest because his punishment didnt start until the next week. Eliot and Jake met up with Mike and they all talked about the dance.

"Hey Eliot, does Sarah know you go to his school?" Jake asked.

"I dont know, Lorraine knows and might have told her" Eliot said.

"You'll see her though because we havent seen each other since we left the house" Mike told him.

"I hear you almost got jumped yesterday huh Mike?" Eliot asked.

"yeah, it's good thought, my punishment doesnt start until next week" Mike told him. They walked and talked about the dance and with each passing moment got more and more excited.

After they left each other to go to their different rooms, Jake, Mike, Henry, Nigel, and Kyle were all called to the office. When they stepped into the office, they saw their dad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things to think about:

Anyone think the kids changed their minds yet? In case you havent the kids have. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I'll get a new list up with the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I couldnt think of anything and I didnt want to put out a stupid chapter.

THANKS!


	8. We like it here!

Disclaimer: Again, I dont own anyone, or anything, from Cheapter by the Dozen and now that I saw the second one I can write a better story about Sarah and Eliot! Maybe some other romances might pop up too! You'll just have to wait and see!

The Boys

"Dad?" Mike asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about the school" Tom told his kids.

"Dad it's awesome! there's a dance over at St. Josephines and all our classes are awesome and Eliot Murtaugh goes to this school too!" Mike told him.

"what about all the trouble you've been getting into?" he asked.

"Well, the first day some guy was pushing Mike around and then the other day a group of guys were gonna jump Mike" Jake explained.

"becides dad, we like it now" Kyle said

"yeah, we made lots of new friends" Nigel agreed

"and nobody makes fun of me here plus Kenneth Murtaugh goes to this school" Mark chimed in.

"your mother wants you guys to come home" Tom told his kids.

"NO!" they all shouted at once.

"I'm going to have to call your mother and tell her" Tom said more to himself than to anyone else. The boys were excused and Jake and Mike met up with Eliot and Mark met up with Kenneth.

"what was that all about?" Eliot asked.

"my mom wants us to come home, anyway, arent you just psyched to go to the dance?" Jake asked.

"yupp, I can't wait to see Sarah" Eliot answered.

The Girls

"Mom, what are you doing here, we havent even been here a week yet" Lorraine asked.

"well.." Kate started but Kim and Jessica cut her off.

"She probably wants us to come home" Kim said.

"Mom we like it here, its fun and everyone gets along, we've already made new friends and been put in advanced classes, we dont want to leave" Jessica said. Kate sighed.

"Becides, we've only been here three days, it's a total waste if you pull us out now" Lorraine said.

"and the dance is on Friday!" Sarah told her.

"Alright alright! You guys I just miss you and it's so quiet in the house, your fathers over at St. Lawrences right now talking to the boys" Kate said.

"well we dont want to leave mom" Sarah said.

"alright, i'll call your father" Kate said, mostly to herself. Her daughters hugged her.

"Don't get us wrong mom, we love you and dad and the house, but we need to experience new things. Becides, all the teachers and students are really nice" Lorraine told her. The girls were excused and they went off.

"HEY! Kim, Jessica!" someone shouted. Kim and Jessica turned around and saw Lisa and Robin Murtaugh.

"hey! I didnt know you went to this school!" Kim said.

"yeah, our dads still enrolling us in private school" Robin said.

"Yeah, Becky's here too" Lisa said.

The two sets of twins walked around and talked. They were all excited for the dance coming up on Friday.

"Hey! Sarah! Wait!" someone shouted from behind Sarah. Sarah turned around and saw Becky Murtaugh.

"Hey Becky" she said, more to herself.

"Hey, my brother is worried about you, you hung up on him the first night" Becky said.

"yeah, I was about to get into the shower" Sarah told her.

"Well, I bet you cant wait to see him Friday huh?" Becky asked.

"nope, but i'll be happy when I do" Sarah said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, here's a list of everyone who reviewed. Oh! and I'm hoping to put up another chapter today so look for it! It will be all about the dance and maybe a few more romances.

on with the list:

Insane and Logical

taynzpink

soccergirl00

DDR-Princess

lambtastic

JN426

ANGELMEGAN


	9. The Dance

The Girls

-Friday-

--Sarah--

Sarah was finishing getting ready. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black miniskirt, and black high heels. Normally, she woudnt wear this but she wanted to look good for Eliot. One of her roomates came in and stared at her.

"wear your hair down Sarah" she said after a while. Sarah had pulled her hair back like she usually does. She let Lauren fix her hair and make up.

"that's going a little overbored" Sarah said.

"hey! obviously this is for someone special that you havent seen in a long time so you want to look very nice for him, am I right?" Lauren asked.

"yes" she said.

"Eliot?" she asked.

"yes" Sarah told her, she was excited. She sat on her bed while Lauren got ready. Andrea had gone to her sisters room to get help with her outfit and stuff. Sarah and Lauren waited until 3:00, The dance lasted for three hours and then they were allowed to go home.

--Lorraine--

Lorraine was curling her hair when her roomate walked in.

"Lorraine? Lorraine I need your help!" Jenny shouted.

"yeah Jenny I'm in here" Lorraine shouted back.

"Lorraine, help me pick something out" she said. Lorraine finished her hair and let Jenny pull her away.

"oh my God oh my God" Jenny said.

"What are you panicking about?" Lorraine asked.

"I'm seeing my boyfriend for the first time since last year tonight!" Jenny said. Lorraine went through Jenny's closet and pulled something out.

"That, straighten your hair and a little make up. Eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss. That's it no more" Lorraine said. Jenny hugged Lorraine.

"Thank you so much!" Jenny said and ran off to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Lorraine finished putting on her make up and sat and waited. Kim and Jessica ran into her room.

--Kim and Jessica--

"Lorraine, we need help" Kim said. They both held up two outfits.

"Which one?" they asked. Lorraine chose the black one for Kim and the red one for Jessica. They ran off and changed. All the girls were sitting and waiting until 7:00 when they could go down.

The Boys

--Jake--

"Eliot, I dont think I need to get dressed up for this dance" Jake complained.

"Trust me, once you see the girls you'll understand why i'm doing this for you" Eliot said. He started thinking about Sarah.

"Eliot, dude, your choking me!" Jake shouted. Eliot looked at Jake and then fixed his tie.

"There you're all ready" Eliot said.

"and your not" Jake said. Eliot looked at him.

"I am ready" Eliot said.

"what dude? You're not spiking your hair?" Jake asked.

"No, I want to look decent for Sarah" Eliot said.

"Sarah liked you with spikey hair" Jake said. They waited for the announcment to get on the bus.

--Mike--

"I cant wait to see Sarah" Mike said to his roomate.

"Who's Sarah?" he asked

"my sister, Jake, Sarah, and me are like best friends" Mike said. He was on his bed, waiting for his roomate to get done getting ready, when Kenneth burst in.

"your not going on that are you Mike?" he asked.

"I planned on it" Mike said. Kenneth pulled out clothes from Mike's closet.

"the girls will take one look at you and ignore you the rest of the night in those clothes" Kenneth said. Mike changed again.

"there man you'll get tons of girls now" Kenneth said, he ran out of the room and Mike sat on his bed with his roomate again.

--Mark--

"Kenneth, I feel stupid in this" he said. Kenneth had loaned Mark one of his old tux's.

"Trust me, if you look good the girls will notice and thats what you wont dont you?" he asked.

"yes" Mark said.

"Okay, now come here, your hair is messed up" Kenneth said. Kenneth gelled Marks hair back.

"okay now look in the mirror and tell me you dont look ten times better than if you had worn that tshirt and jeans" Kenneth said. Mark looked in the mirror.

"Jeeze" Mark said.

"you look two years older than you are" Kenneth said. Mark and Kenneth sat in their room waiting for the announcement.

--Kyle and Nigel--

"we're going to make a total mess tonight" Kyle said.

"I agree Kyle, we will be the biggest trouble makers there" Nigel said with pride. Jake walked into their room.

"Dont you cause ANY trouble tonight guys I will personally beat the crap out of you" Jake said. Nigel and Kyle nodded their heads. They were afraid of their older brother.

"I guess we wont be the biggest trouble makers there" Nigel said. They sat and waited for the announcement.

The Dance

--the boys--

Finally the announcement came on and all the boys that were going got on the bus. The school was only about a half an hour away but they were all so excited they couldnt sit still.

--the girls--

All the girls were told to meet in the main room. They all walked outside to greet the boys. They stood outside waiting. Finally the bus pulled up.

--the boys--

The bus pulled up to the school and they were greeted by the girls. All the boys went to their girls and hugged and talked to them.

--Jake, Mike, and Sarah--

Mike ran to Sarah.

"Sarah! I've missed you!" Mike shouted, hugging his sister. Sarah hugged Mike, who then backed away and looked at Sarah.

"am I dead?" he asked.

"no, Lauren just made me look nice for Eliot" Sarah said. Jake hugged his twin.

"how do you like the school?" Jake asked. Sarah looked at him.

"other than mom coming and trying to pull us out its been good. Why are you wearing a tux?" Sarah asked.

"Eliot" Jake said, laughing. Lauren ran over to Sarah and jumped on her, hugging her.

"so...where's Eliot?" she asked.

"I dont know but hey Lauren, these are my brothers Jake and Mike" Sarah said. Lauren looked at Mike and then Jake.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"hey" Jake said back. Eliot walked up and looked around.

"Lauren, this is Eliot" Sarah said.

"hey" Lauren said, cheering up to herself again. Eliot hugged Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, you look amazing" Eliot said.

"thanks! You look great too" Sarah said. They walked into the school together. Eliot and Sarah danced all night long.

--Jake and Lauren--

Sarah's friend looks great.

"Hey Lauren, you want to dance with me?" Jake asked casually. Lauren nodded and walked out to the floor with Jake. She looked at Sarah for a minute and when she saw her with Eliot, not looking her way, she calmed down about being with Jake. She liked Jake from the second she saw him, he was cute, but after she got to know him she realized he was very nice too. She figured if Sarah saw her with Jake she would either freak out or make fun of her. She wished she knew what Jake was thinking as they danced.

Jake looked at Lauren and noticed she was thinking. He wished he knew what she was thinking and hoped that she liked him back. Jake liked Lauren, he thought it was wrong but right. It was wrong because Lauren was his twins friend. He didnt want to make Sarah mad. He looked over at Mike, then at Nigel and Kyle, Mark, then he noticed Kim and Kenneth Murtaugh. He wondered what they were talking about until he saw them dancing. 'aw' Jake thought to himself 'Kim likes a guy' Jake looked at Lauren again. He didnt know what to do but as soon as the dance was over he went to kiss her. Then he got interupted by Sarah. They pulled away quickly. The rest of the night was awesome, Jake couldnt wait until the next dance but he didnt have to because Lauren pulled him aside and gave him her number. The boys were told to go back to the bus to head back to the school.

--back at home--

They went home and talked about their nights. Nora yelled at them for being too loud.

"you guys are gonna wake Bud and Tom up!" she whispered loudly. The kids went up to their rooms and slept through the night. They couldnt wait until the next chance to see their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmm, so romances

Jake and Lauren? yup

Eliot and Sarah? obviously

Kim and Kenneth? you'll just have to read again to find out

What about Jessica?

did Lorraine find anyone?

what about Mike and Mark?

Nigel and Kyle?

anything you'd like me to write about such as that big fight that happened just tell me, if you dont wanna put it as a review my e-mail my myspace is

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!


	10. The Movies

The next day, the Baker kids woke up and were still very excited about the night before.

Sarah

"Hey Eliot what's up?" Sarah answered her phone the second she heard Eliot's ring tone.

"Nothing, did you have fun last night?" Eliot asked her.

"Of course, did you?" she asked him back. Eliot laughed.

"Well..." he joked.

"Eliot Murtaugh that's not even funny" Sarah complained, laughing.

"Yeah I had fun, I was with you how could I not have fun?" he asked. Sarah sighed.

"So..." Eliot said.

"So..." Sarah responded.

"Hey, Daniel's going to the movies tonight and he asked me if I wanted to come, want to come with us?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah sure, let me ask my dad" Sarah said.

"Okay, Talk to you later" Eliot stated.

"Yeah, bye" Sarah said. She hung up her cell phone and jumped off her bed. Tonight was going to be even better than last night.

Jake

Sarah ran into my room and she seemed really excited.

"JAKE! WAKE UP!" she screamed. I fell out of bed.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to get up and come downstairs with me" Sarah said. I stared at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I have to talk to dad and we both know dads a total spaz when it comes to umm well just come on" Sarah said. I followed her out the door. My dad was downstairs at the table. He looked up and looked surprised to see us up so early. Nora was sitting by my dad with her son, Tom.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

"Sounds like you already did" he joked.

"Dad I'm serious" Sarah said.

"Okay, what movie is it?" he aked. Sarah stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on Sarah I'm not dumb, what movie does he want to take you to now?" he asked.

"well I dont know, but Daniel's going" Sarah said.

"Fine" my dad said and Sarah ran off happy.

"Jake you look like someone drug you out of bed" Nora said.

"Someone did, kind of" I said and climbed back upstairs and plopped on my bed and fell asleep. An hour later my cell phone rang. I grabbed it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Lauren asked. I sat up.

"No, Sarah did" I told her, which was the truth, kind of.

"Oh, I can let you sleep..." Lauren started.

"No, it's fine, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kelly wants to go to the movies and well she asked me if I wanted to come so uhh.." she started. I had learned that past night that Lauren was a pretty shy person.

"Uhh what?" I asked, making sure I didnt laugh because that would throw her off.

"You wanna come with us?" she asked. She sounded like she was holding her breath.

"Well..." I started, I wanted to see if I could mess around a little.

"Sorry, just thought I would ask, it's okay though i'll talk to you later" she rambled off quietly and quickly.

"I'm just kidding Lauren of course I wanna go with you, im not a tease" I told her. She laughed nervously.

"Hey calm down" I said, laughing.

"Okay, well Kelly's calling me from downstairs so I gotta go, i'll see you later" she said, she was still nervous.

"okay, see you later" I said and hung up.

I was going to the movies with my sisters friend!

At the movies

Eliot and Sarah sat down in the front while Daniel went up to the top with a girl he knew. Later on Jake and Lauren sat in the middle, both sort of uncomfortable. Jake was worried Sarah would find out that he was out with one of her best friends and Lauren was just plain nervous. Lauren was shy, very very shy, and never asked people questions like she had asked Jake. Kelly had went off with someone else that she knew so that left Jake and Lauren alone. After the movie, Jake and Lauren walked out quickly, both still very nervous even though the date was over. They sat in the lobby waiting for Kelly. Kelly walked out with Daniel.

"Oh no" Jake said quietly.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"That's Daniel Murtaugh, which means Sarah's here" Jake said. Lauren laughed.

"Are you afraid of your sister?" she asked.

"No, I just dont know what she'll do if she finds out I'm going out with her friend" Jake said. Lauren laughed again.

"I doubt she's going to care" she said, she was hoping Jake wouldnt want to be that kind of sneaking guy so that nobody else knows who he's with.

"Jake?" Sarah asked.

"Hey Sarah" Jake said nervously.

"Hey Lauren" Sarah said. She looked from Jake to Lauren and back. Jake and Lauren looked down blushing. Sarah laughed.

"You guys need a ride home?" Sarah asked.

"No, Kelly's going to drive" Lauren said.

"Lauren, see if you can get a ride home" Kelly said, laughing.

"Yeah you too Eliot" Daniel said. Kelly and Daniel ran out of the movie theater laughing.

"I guess we do then" Lauren said. Sarah called Tom who came and got them

In the car

"Hello Eliot and..." Tom said, looking at Lauren confused.

"That's Lauren dad" Jake said as they climbed into the car.

"Lauren, nice to meet you I'm Tom, Jake and Sarah's father" Tom said. He was trying to intimidate them.

"Cut it out dad, ignore him Lauren, he's just trying to freak you out" Jake said.

"So, where are we going?" Tom asked.

"Our house" Jake said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh it was soo fun to write this! Hope you like it! If you have any questions leave them as a review! I love questions and contructive criticism


	11. At the House

Oh! I'm hoping you guys like this chapter, it'll be simliar to the next chapter in my other story, _Teenage Years, _that story is about Nigel and Kyle. Anyway before I totally bore you with this please read on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah, Eliot, Lauren, and Jake all walked into the house. Eliot sat next to Jake, who sat next to Lauren on the couch. Sarah scanned over the movies that they owned.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Jake asked when she pulled one out.

"Getting a movie" she said.

"What movie?" he asked.

"Bend It Like Beckham" Sarah replied. Jake and Eliot shook their heads.

"No way, thats a girl movie" they said at the same time.

"What are you talking about? It's about soccer" Sarah said.

"No, Sarah, it's about a girls soccer team and how some chick falls in love with her coach and blah blah blah" Jake said, standing up. Eliot followed his lead.

"You're going to disagree with me Eliot?" she asked, pouting at him. Eliot hesitated.

"Yup" he said and walked to Jake over by the movie rack. Sarah sat down next to Lauren. They found another movie and held it up.

"Date Movie? Are you serious?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, this is a date" Eliot said. Lauren shifted on the couch and Jake blushed. Sarah started laughing.

"What?" Eliot asked. Sarah only pointed at Jake. Eliot took one look at him and started laughing. Jake pushed him playfully.

"Shut up man" he said. They sat down and watched the movie. Sarah in Eliots arms and Jake and Lauren only casually glancing at each other every once in a while, not moving. They eventually all fell asleep.

**---The next morning---**

"SARAH, JAKE!" Tom shouted. They all woke up. Jake noticed Lauren had been leaning on him. He looked up and noticed his family standing in front of them. Lauren sat up quickly.

"They didnt go home last night?" Tom asked. They shook their heads.

"Does it look like the went home dad?" Sarah asked. Tom glared at Sarah.

"Tom, don't go overboard they're kids" Kate said. Tom ignored her.

"Their parents have got to be worried sick, especially Lauren's, they dont know who you guys are, they dont know who we are" Tom said.

"DAD!" all the kids yelled.

"What?" he asked, turning around to his kids.

"We called their parents last night, you're just freaked out because Eliot's here" Nora said. Tom stared at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"YES!" the kids shouted. Tom walked out of the room mumbling.

"Ok, up, up. Time for breakfast then your friends can go home and change and shower and whatever" Kate said rushing her kids into the kitchen. Sarah and Eliot jumped up quickly, they loved Kate's cooking. Jake and Lauren looked at each other and smiled.

"Do I make a good pillow?" Jake asked. Lauren blushed which made Jake laugh. They got up and walked into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kind of short, sorry! Anyway, it was kinda out there, I made it up as I went along. Hope you like it anyway!


	12. The Question

Ok, there's going to be a lot of conversations in here so to keep you from getting confused (hopefully) I will tell you who's having the conversation before they start talking to each other. Lots of confessions in here! I love confessions! I'm not really hyper right now but writing makes me happy. ANYWAY! THANKS TO WILDCAT-KID01 for correcting me with Headmaster and Headmistress! Now I can actually write the write words so thanks! Also, I'm putting a list at the bottom of this one of everyone who reviewed because I like to acknowledge everyone who takes the time to read this story and give me feedback! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Sarah

After breakfast, Sarah pulled Jake aside.

"What's the deal with you and Lauren anyway?" she asked. She knew but just got joy out of seeing him blush and stumble on words. She also just wanted to hear him say it.

"uh, um, I dont know" he said, stuttering. Sarah restrained from laughing.

"yes you do, come on, spill, why were you guys at the movies last night?" she asked. Jake looked away.

"we uh.. just wanted to uh..see a movie" he said. Sarah had to fake a cough to cover up the laughter.

"give it up Jake, I know what you two did at the dance" Sarah teased. Jake's mouth dropped and he turned a deep red.

"wh...wh...what?" Jake stuttered again.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone...yet" Sarah said laughing and walked away.

"SARAH!" Jake shouted.

Eliot and Lauren

"So...you and Jake huh?" Eliot asked, trying to make conversation.

"I dont know" Lauren responded quietly.

"What?" Eliot asked. They were sitting on the couch waiting for Jake and Sarah to join them.

"I dont know" Lauren repeated louder.

"Why are you so quiet anyway?" he asked.

"I dont know, I just always have been" she said.

"Oh" Eliot said. They were silent for a while.

"Anyway, you like the movie last night?" he asked.

"which one?" she asked him back.

"The one in the theater" Eliot said. Lauren nodded.

"You like using Jake as a pillow?" he asked, hiding the smile. Lauren blushed and looked down.

"Um.." she whispered. Eliot laughed. Lauren looked at him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"How bout that goodnight kiss at the dance?" he asked. Lauren turned even more red and Eliot laughed. Sarah and Jake joined them and Lauren and Jake stayed as far away from each other as they could. Sarah and Eliot got up and walked outside.

Eliot and Sarah

"What'd you say that made Lauren so red?" Sarah asked. Eliot chuckled.

"The dance" he said. Sarah laughed.

"What'd you say that made Jake so red?" Eliot asked her.

"The dance" she responded and they both laughed.

"Who knew your brother was shy" Eliot said. Sarah looked at him.

"Jake isnt shy, he just doesnt hang around girls too often" Sarah said seriously. Then she laughed realizing how stupid it sounded.

"He hangs around you all the time" Eliot said.

"Yeah, but that's different" she said. "I'm his sister"

"True" Eliot said. They reached the park and stopped to sit on the swings.

Jake and Lauren

"So..Uh..." Jake said.

"Yeah" Lauren said. They sat in silence for a while.

"So, what'd you and Eliot talk about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, what'd you and Sarah talk about?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said. They sat in silence a while longer.

"So..Uh...You wanna do something tonight?"

"uh, sure" she said.

"We could go get pizza or something" Jake said, his hopes raising.

"yeah, sure, i'd love that" Lauren said. Eliot and Sarah walked through the door.

All of them

"Oh hey guys! I didnt know you'd STILL be sitting there" Sarah said sarcastically. Eliot and she started laughing. Jake and Lauren looked down and turned red again. Sarah and Eliot sat on the couch.

"So, what're you two up to tonight?" Sarah asked.

"We're just gonna get something to eat" Jake said. Lauren wouldnt talk about dates in front of Sarah and Eliot.

"Awesome, we're going to the amusment park down the street, tonights the last night we have together before next weekend" Sarah said. They were all quiet for a while. Sarah leaned over to Jake and very seriously whispered.

"Go take her somewhere and ask her out already" Jake stared at her.

"what?" he mouthed.

"You heard me" she whispered. Jake looked at Lauren, who was still looking at her hands. He closed his eyes for a minute, then got up and took her hand. They walked outside.

"I gotta ask you something" Jake said. He was procrastinating and he knew it. Lauren looked at him.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so uh..i think i like this chapter.

list of reviewers:

taynzpink

Wildcat-Kid01

luveCBLuvJP

ANGELMEGAN

Insane and Logical  
soccergirl00

JN426

lambtastic

DDR-Princess


	13. I dont really have a name for this chap

OMG I didnt realize until AFTER I posted the last chapter that I said "write the write words" so to correct that right now I would like to say RIGHT instead of the second WRITE. Thanks for the cooperation. I have waaaay to much fun writing these so anyway, since I actually believe you guys read these (I HOPE YOU DO!) yeah anyway. Enjoy Chapter 13 or whatever chapter it is. OH! And this review just made my day! Cute! Jake and Lauren sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! posted by luveCBLuvJP. OH! One last thing. I didnt think about this before I started writing but my sisters name is Lauren and she just FLIPPED when I told her that the girl named Lauren in my story gets with Jake, she thinks Jacob Smith (thats his name right?) is hot and actually right now she's watching CBTD 2 that we just got today so im totally excited!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren blushed for what seemed like the tenth time that day, which probably was. Her answer was quiet but Jake still heard it. A slow smile crawled across his face. He laughed a little, glad to have gotten that off his chest and his small laugh made Lauren laugh too. Sarah and Eliot were spying from the window.

"Aw. That's just cute! Isnt that cute Eliot?" Sarah asked.

"Huh?" Eliot asked. Sarah looked at him and noticed he was concentrating on a spider crawling on his hand.

"EW! Eliot! You're supposed to be spying on Jake and Lauren!" Sarah hissed. Spiders were, for whatever reason, gross to Sarah. Eliot walked over to her forgetting the spider was still on his hand and tried to give her a hug. Sarah screamed and ducked under his arm. He looked at his hand and laughed.

"Sorry" he said, letting the spider out the window. (A/N: anyone else think this sounds kinda stupid?) Jake and Lauren walked back in still laughing, they were holding hands but as soon as they saw Eliot and Sarah they moved away from each other a little. Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on are you serious?" she asked. Jake and Lauren looked at each other. Sarah pulled Lauren out of the room.

"What the heck? I know he asked you out, I know you said yes, I saw that smile and I saw you guys laughing so what are you so afraid of now?" Sarah asked. She wasnt annoyed, she just didnt want to think that Jake and Lauren thought it was weird.

"SARAH! It is weird, he's your twin brother!" Lauren said.

"So what? It's not about how Jake and me are related!" Sarah said. "It's only about YOU and JAKE and I know you both want it!"

"Yeah Sarah we do and we have it okay, it's just still very weird around you and I bet Jake feels weird about it too because you and I are friends" Lauren said quietly. Jake walked in.

"Um...What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, Jake I gotta talk to you" Sarah said, pulling Jake out of the room. Jake turned his head towards Lauren and mouthed, I'll be right back.

"Quit with the freakyness okay, Laurens freaked out because your my brother and your all freaked out because she's my friend. I dont care, date be jolly be happy I want you guys to be happy" Sarah said quickly. Jake looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Sarah glared at him.

"Okay, relax I was kidding" Jake said. Sarah walked in by Eliot, who was by Lauren. Jake walked up behind Lauren, put his arms around her and leaned towards her ear.

"How bout that pizza now huh?" he whispered. Lauren laughed and they left for the pizza shop.

"What do you want?" Jake asked her. They had just sit down at a table and were trying to decide what to order.

"Oh...um...I dont care" Lauren said. Jake knew it would deffinitally take years to get Lauren to tell him ANYTHING.

"Seriously, Lauren, what do you want?" he asked again.

"Seriously, Jake, I dont care" she said back. He smiled and she laughed.

"I'm treating you Lauren so pick up that stupid menu and order a pizza" Jake said. Lauren looked at it and then shifted in her seat. Jake could tell she had NEVER done this before.

"Ok, um, how about we just get some cheeseburgers instead, that's easy enough huh?" he laughed, it was only meant to be a joke.

"Jake that's not funny, I havent ever gone on a date, I've been locked at home and up until this year didnt even have friends other than my cousins. My parent are obsessive and think boys are overrated and only have one thing on their mind. I bet if they saw us right now they'd flip and ship me off to England or something where I wouldnt have interaction with another guy in my life" Lauren said. Jake stared at her.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get you to laugh" Jake said. Lauren looked at her hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it, why dont we just go to the amusment park with Sarah and Eliot tonight" Jake said. Lauren nodded. Jake stood up and took her hand.

"Come on, we'll walk to the park or something so it's not so weird when we get back" Jake said. They walked out of the shop together without getting anything and leaving all the employees staring at the young couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww! I had so much fun with this! oh, by the way, look forward to another fight. I'm not going to tell you who it's between but I will tell you this. JAKE AND LAUREN ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT! that would kill me. Neither are Sarah and Eliot but yeah, there will be a fight, there will be tears, and there will be a LOT of drama. Character runs away, in a sense. Yeah that's all I'm going to give away. Funny how this story ACTUALLY started out in my mind being about Kate havin another baby, then it turns into them going into a private school and now that I saw CBTD 2 It's all like romance. Man, I just cannot stick with a subject, but anway, i like the romance more. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THESE! BY THE WAY, IF YOU GUYS EVER WANNA TELL ME YOUR FIRST NAMES ITS SOO MUCH EASIER THEN TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO MY MOM WHO IS REVIEWING MY STORIES. YES I DO TALK ABOUT YOU GUYS A LOT, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND AGAIN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS KEY!

My name is Samantha by the way, in case you were wondering.


	14. My little note thing, not a chap

I know this isnt a chapter and I really didnt intend to do this.

I KEEP spelling things wrong and its driving me nuts, especially when I'm in english now and learning all this stuff ignore the "freakyness" it's actually spelled freakiness. Anyway,

I just want to tell you guys right now that I LOVE the reviews, Some of my favorites are:

Cute! Jake and Lauren sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

posted by luveCBLuvJP

this is good lauren gets shy around jake i am so like that around people that is .

posted by ANGELMEGAN

Just incase no one else's told you, a Headmaster is a man and a Headmistress is a lady. Soory, just thought I ought to tell you because it's really making me confused, and possibly quite a few of the other readers, too. Anyway, brilliant story, but I reckon they should stay. I don't know what happens 'cause I haven't gotten to the next chapter yet!  
Keep on writing!  
Phoenix  
(wildcat-Kid01)

posted by wildcat-Kid01

heyy i really like the plot its uber interesting... its a great story and its the first one ive read from Cheaper by the Dozen, cant wait for the next chapter, this is definetley Alert worthy

posted by DDR-Princess

That's just a few of them because you guys can read all the reviews. ANYWAY! The point was that I love acknowleding you guys because I think your totally awesome and I love your reviews. I read every one of them at least three times before I make a new chapter. Anyway, This little whatever this thing is is basically so I can tell you some things about ME! You can just skip this if you want.

My name is Samantha like I said before. I have two sisters (I mentioned one before) and I'm the middle child. My younger sister, Lauren, is 13 and in 7th grade and my older sister, Heather, is 17 and she's a junior in high school. I'm a freshman. My parents have been seperated since I was almost 11 which I think made me a little stronger. I LOVE TO WRITE. I also love to read and sing. This year, I'm doing solo ensamble for the third time, I'm doing a solo. I was told about this sight by my friend, Katie. When I'm older I want to be an author and a news reporter. I love to laugh and smile which is why I love your reviews! I have a dog named Jack and a cat named Rocky. I love the movie Rent and Angel is my IDOL! I live with my mom. I have naturally red hair and brown eyes and I'm tall for my age, kinda. I love when people give me constructive critism because it helps me be better at what I love to do, I also have experience with it being in solo ensamble for three years. I like to keep people guessing with my stories...sometimes and I really love it when I hear that they enjoyed reading it.

I have an email and you can email me anytime you want with questions about me or my stories. My email is YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE IT! 3Samantha


	15. Lauren Gets Caught

I dont own anything from Rent that I might use in here

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Lauren got back to his house and sat on the couch. Jake started humming something.

"What's that?" Lauren asked. Jake stopped and looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What were you humming?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" he said. Lauren looked away for a minute

"Come on, tell me" she said. Jake smiled.

"_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret_

_Or life is yours to miss_

_No other road _

_No other way_

_No day but today_" he sang.

"Wow" Lauren said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"You can sing" she said. Jake smiled

"Yeah? I can do this too" he said and kissed her. Eliot and Sarah walked in and watched them. They stopped kissing and Jake looked over Lauren's shoulder and turned red. Lauren turned around and did the same thing.

"So uh how was that pizza?" Sarah asked.

"We skipped it, we're going with you guys tonight" Jake said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the amusment park

Jake, Lauren, Sarah, and Eliot went together but seperated when they got there.

"You afraid of heights?" Jake asked Lauren. They were walking hand in hand past the rides. Lauren nodded.

"Okay we'll skip those" he said. They heard a man yell.

"Lauren?" the man shouted. Lauren turned around and dropped Jake's hand immediatly.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Get over here!" he shouted. Lauren went by her father.

----Lauren----

"What are you doing? you know perfectly well that you aren't allowed to date!" Her father shouted.

"Dad..." Lauren was cut off my her mother, who had just returned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Lauren's DATING!" her father shouted.

"What? Lauren You're too young to date! Do you know what teenage boys have on their minds? Do you?" her mother shouted.

"It isnt roses and amusement parks and cotten candy I can tell you that much" her father said.

"Jake's different..." Lauren said.

"Please, they're all the same, he just acts like he's different until bam you wake up one morning and your in his bed" her mother said.

"What?" she asked, cut off again by her dad.

"You're not to see him again Lauren Kate you understand?" he asked. Lauren's eyes filled with tears.

"But..." she started.

"No but's, Lauren! That's the end of this discussion! You're coming home with us right now" her father shouted.

"No.." Lauren said. She ran off away from her parents and Jake. Jake was after her in a second and he chased her all around the amusement park before finding her sitting on a bench behind the bathrooms. She was crying. He sat next to her and put her arms around her.

"Hey" she said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked. She nodded. Jake kissed the top of her head. They got up and went to find Eliot and Sarah. Eventually they found them.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah said concerend. She rubbed her back, in the process noticing Jake had Lauren's hand and neither were pulling away from each other. They walked back to the Bakers. Tom was waiting for Lauren, who was talking to Jake, to get in the van so he could bring her home.

"Don't worry about you're parents okay? You know who I am, they don't. Rely on your judgement and whenever you want to cry just call me alright?" he said. Lauren nodded and Jake kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I love you..." he said, not sure if he should have.

"I love you too.." she said and went to the van.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never been good with love scenes that include: Kissing, I love you's, and cuddling. I dont know what it is but I'm working on it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Biggest Fight of Lauren's Life

ughh! I just read the ages I put up and I really dont like them. I thought they were all older when I was typing these last chapters so heres a new list I guess. Sorry if this confuses anyone. I know it'll change the story a bit! Forget Lorraine being in school.

Bakers

Tom-??? does anyone know?

Kate-???

Nora-26

Charlie-21

Lorraine-19

Henry-17

Sarah-15

Jake-15

Mark-12

Jessica-11

Kim-11

Mike-8

Nigel-7

Kyle-7

Murtaughs (bear with me I dont know all their ages exactly or the order they go in)

Jimmy-??some old guy

Serena-way younger than Jimmy

Anne-21?

Calvin-19?

Daniel-17?

Becky-16?

Eliot-15

Kenneth-12?

Lisa-11

Robin-11

okay if I got any of that wrong PLEASE tell me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked into the house in a daze. Those three, well four words in this case, were all he needed to complete his night. Although he knew it was the last time he'd see her for a while, tomorrow was Sunday and school started again Monday. He'd just have to live with the phone calls. He sat on the couch. Sarah sat next to him.

"What happened?" she asked. Jake looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean Jake. Why was she crying?" Sarah asked. Sarah thought Jake had something to do with it, the reason her friend had run off crying. She had seen her, just briefly, while she was running.

"Oh. Sarah you dont think I had anything to do with it do you?" he asked. Sarah looked down and nodded. She felt horrible for assuming it of her brother, but thats the only thing that got to her. They had acted weird around each other. Well, not around each other but when it was Jake and Lauren kissing, hugging, or holding hands it was out of the question around Sarah, in their minds anyway.

"No..well yeah I suppose I had a part of it. Her dad showed up and totally freaked out on her and she just ran off crying" Jake said. The last thing he wanted to think about was seeing Lauren sad. He'd give her the world to see her smile.

"Oh, look Jake I'm so..." Sarah started but Jake cut her off.

"No, it's all good dude" he said.

"KIDS! TIME FOR BED!" Kate called. The twins went up the stairs and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sunday------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by quickly it seemed. Lauren hadn't called Jake but he wasnt really worried. Her dad might have just taken her phone or something and not let her use it. He layed on his bed, thinking about how much he missed her. Wishing her dad hadn't showed up to ruin her night the night before and hoping she was okay. He had told her to call anytime she felt like crying, and he trusted she would.

Meantime, Sarah spent almost all day on the phone with Eliot talking about the night before. She had heard his father shout in the backround a few times for him to get off the phone but Eliot had, once again, ignored him. Serena didn't mind him being on the phone, so his father shouldn't either. That's what he thought anyway. Sarah knew the only reason Jimmy wanted his son off the phone was because he was talking to a Baker: his girlfriend, but it didnt bother her. Jimmy had hated her dad since they were kids and wanted his hatred to pass down to everyone of his kids. By nightfall, Sarah had only gotten off the phone with Eliot when she had to eat and go to the bathroom. Kate came into her room at 9:00 and told her it was time to give the phone a rest before it got permanently attached to her ear. Sarah complained but Kate stood strong with it and Sarah finally told Eliot she had to go. She hung up, plugged in her phone, and went to bed.

Jake couldn't get to sleep at first. He thought it wouldn't bother him if Lauren didn't call all day, but it started to worry him more than it should have. He vowed to call her when he left for school the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Monday---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake woke up to someone banging on his door. His neice, Charlie's daughter, Lizzie, walked into his room and Jake fell out of his bed. He was in a baggy shirt and boxers, which was something three year old neice didnt need to see.

"Lizzie! Go by your dad!" Jake shouted, pulling the blankets around him. He didnt know why he'd freaked out on her when he looked like this every time he woke up in the morning. He guessed it was because the last time Lizzie had seen him like this she had ran downstairs with happiness and announced that she saw Uncle Jake in his underwear. Charlie had not been happy. Jake took a quick shower and got dressed before Lizzie could make another appearance. He ran downstairs with his backpack and cell phone and sat at the table. Charlie looked at him.

"Did you let Lizzie in your room again?" he asked.

"No, Lizzie walked into my room this morning" he said. Lizzie pouted.

"I knocked first" she said, very glad to have pointed out the fact that she had used manners. Charlie's newest daughter, Adrianna, started crying and Charlie left it at that and went to get her. The kids filed down slowly and ate slowly. They got into the cars, girls with Kate and boys with Tom, to make their second trip to the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sarah--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah needed to talk to Lauren, she wanted to know what exactly had happened and what Jake had done to get her to stop crying. Her brother had never really been serious with relationships so she was glad to see him commit for once. Sarah missed Eliot already. His dad would freak out if she called him right when she left for school, that was too early. Before bed was too late. Eliot was constantly having limits put on his social life and he wasnt the only one getting sick of it. Sarah heard her phone go off in the car.

"Not again!" Kim and Jessica said together.

"Shut up" Sarah said, she looked at the caller ID, it was Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, what's up?" she asked, she heard Lauren sniffle and got worried.

"Dad's thinking of not sending me back to St. Josephines!" she said, she was crying and Sarah knew it.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because, I went out with Jake, he thinks that's all I care about Sarah! He doesn't think I have friends and he especially thinks I dont want an education. He says homeschooling was better than the private school is" Lauren said.

"Jake doesnt go to St. Josephines, he goes to St. Lawrence" Sarah said. Lauren took a shaky breath.

"I know, I needed someone to talk to that's why I called you, I dont want to call Jake and freak him out" Lauren said.

"Are you coming today?" Sarah asked. Lauren was silent for a while.

"Yeah I am, it might be my last week though. Sometimes I wonder why he even cares where I go. Maybe it's because of Josh, maybe he's scared i'll turn into Josh or something if he doesnt keep me on a short leash" Lauren said. Sarah had heard about Lauren's cousin a lot. Lauren sighed.

"I better go get ready now before my dad freaks out" Lauren said. Sarah could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Okay, hey take care of yourself or Jake will kill your dad and me" Sarah said. Lauren laughed.

"I dont mind my dad so much, but you, it cant happen, your the first friend I had" Lauren said and hung up. Sarah sat in the car silent the rest of the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jake----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake had kept his promise to himself and called Lauren, but Lauren didnt answer. Instead a guy who sounded about 40 answered.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Jake searched for words. He had never been in this situation before.

"EXCUSE ME! I ASKED WHO YOU ARE!" the man said loudly.

"I'm Jake, who are you?" he asked, he wasnt afraid, he knew it was Lauren's dad.

"Don't call my daughter" her dad said. He heard Lauren in the backround.

"Dad! Leave him alone! Don't touch my phone get out of my room!" she screamed. Her dad set the phone down and started yelling at her.

"I told you, we told you Lauren you aren't allowed to date! You are too young! We told you not to see him again, in fact, don't have contact with him! You're just pushing to be pulled out of that school!" Jake heard.

"JAKE DOESN'T EVEN GO TO ST JOSEPHINES!" Lauren screamed. She didnt think it would get him out of her room but it did. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said. She sounded ready to cry.

"What was that?" Jake asked. Lauren sighed.

"Nothing" she said simply, quietly.

"He's gonna pull you out of St Josephines?" Jake asked. Lauren was quiet.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, he was freaked out because if Lauren was pulled out it would be very hard to see her.

"Nothing is going on Jake he's just mad. He doesn't want me to grow up" Lauren said. Then she started her story about her cousin.

"My cousin Josh only focused on girls when he was in school. He failed almost everything and couldn't keep a steady job. After his parents died when he was 17 he came to live with us and he hasn't moved out since. That was three years ago. I think my dad's just scared that if I concentrate on guys then I wont focus on what's important" Lauren said. Jake, even though it was just some stupid idea, felt like crying at the thought of Lauren being homeschooled. Not only because he couldn't see her, but she'd have to always be around her father and that killed him more than anything. Anyone who could treat Lauren the way her father treated her didnt see her for the amazing person she was. He was quiet a little too long which threw Lauren off.

"I'm sorry, I didnt want to tell you.." she said.

"Why not?" he asked, he thought it was important, if it had been him getting pulled out she would have been the first person he called. Now he just felt like she didnt trust her.

"Because, there's no real answer yet and I didnt want you to feel like it was your fault" Lauren said. Jake understood it enough but the thought wasn't going away. He got to the station.

"I have to go, we're ready to leave" Jake said and hung up, not waiting for goodbye. He knew it was stupid to be so angry about something so stupid but it was his pride that was getting the most of him. Her words kept ringing in his head. 'I didnt want to tell you...I didnt want to tell you'. It drove him crazy. He sat on the bus, trying to get the thought out of his head, but nothing worked. The only question he had was why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lauren------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I shouldnt have said that' Lauren thought when Jake hung up. Her eyes filled with tears and her dad walked in.

"I told you Lauren, boys are selfish" her dad said. She turned around on him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDNT HAVE TOUCHED MY PHONE AND THEN YELLED AT ME WHILE HE WAS STILL THERE! HE CARES ABOUT ME WHEATHER YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT AND I LOVE HIM AND CARE ABOUT HIM! IM NOT JOSH DAD I'VE BEEN A STRAIGHT A STUDENT SINCE I WAS IN KINDERGARTON AND I DONT GO AROUND BREAKING RULES JUST TO BREAK THEM! I'M 15 SO LET ME BE 15! ITS NOT MY FAULT IT HAPPENED BUT IT DID AND YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GET OVER IT NOW JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lauren screamed. She never screamed at her dad the way she did then but she knew it was his fault Jake had gotten mad. She didnt want him to be worried, to be mad, to be upset, about something that wasn't fact.

"You don't talk to me that way Lauren you need to follow rules! There's rules set in place for a reason and I know you're not Josh but school is the only thing you are to focus on right now! You are MY daughter and you will treat me as YOUR PARENT!" her father shouted. Josh walked in.

"LAY OFF HER ALREADY!" he yelled. They both turned and looked at him. He stood by Lauren.

"You're right, she isnt me, she will never be me, I didnt care about anything but its pretty sad when she has to turn down every guy that's asked her out since sixth grade all because you won't let her date. She's 15 for God's sake start treating her like it! I hear you yell at her every day for things she does that you don't like and she's put up with it for 15 years of her life!" Josh yelled. Kelly walked in by this time.

"Lauren, you ready?" she asked, pulling Lauren out of the room. They walked to the car.

"I know dad's making you mad but humor him Lauren please, he'll lay off when your 16 that's what he did for me" Kelly said.

"I'm not going to humor him Kelly" Lauren said. Kelly tensed.

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Because I'm in love with Jacob Baker" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had all these ideas in second hour and I forgot a lot of them so sorry it might sound kind of weird. OMG and yeah! I totally forgot SOLO AND ENSAMBLE thats's how it's said (thanks kahsmbmarimbaplayer)

Hope you enjoy, im going to try to update more frequently now.


	17. Back to School

I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time! I've been focusing on my other story, in the outsiders catagory, so I'm updating now, I'm not going to promise I'll update right away, but I'll try

Thanks for staying loyal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the school was really quiet. It was the second time there for the Bakers and it felt like the first, except now they had made friends. The Murtaughs were driven to the school instead of taking the bus or train. When they finally got off at the schools its was different though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Girls-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah met Lauren by the front of the school and hugged her immediatly. You could tell she had been crying, and when Sarah hugged her she began crying again. Sarah backed away a little after a little while

"Lauren.." Sarah started.

"I miss him like crazy Sarah and if my dad pulls me out I'll never see him again" she cried. Sarah hugged her again and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah? You're at the school right? How is she? Is she okay?" Jake asked question after question. Sarah handed the phone to Lauren.

"Hello?" Lauren asked, her voice was shaking.

"Lauren are you okay?" he asked, Lauren wiped her eyes and stopped crying.

"I'm fine" she lied. Jake knew she was lying too. Sarah and Lauren walked into the school and to their room together, Lauren talking to Jake the whole time. He made her laugh and Sarah was happy that her friend was cheering up. They started getting really lovey dovey and Sarah waited patiently for her to say I love you. Jake must have said it first because Lauren said "I love you too" Lauren plopped on her bed and threw Sarahs phone back to her. She fell asleep shortly after, their classes didn't start for an hour.

Fourty five minutes later Sarah woke her friend up. They walked downstairs and to the other building together and went their seperate ways. Their school day went by pretty fast and they got back to their dorm room. They played monopoly again until it was time to take their showers. They grabbed their stuff and took their showers and fell asleep as soon as they were in bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Boys------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake had hung up with Lauren and was glad to know she was alright now. She had been laughing on the phone and it wasn't forced. Jake went to his classes and talked to Eliot.

"How's Sarah?" Eliot asked right away.

"She's good, I think" Jake said. Eliot stared at him.

"You did talk to her didnt you? I mean, you called her, I know you did, you told me" Eliot said. Jake laughed. Who would have to be worried about Sarah?

"I talked to Lauren, on Sarahs phone, she was having a rough time and I wanted to make her feel better, becides, Sarah's good, she's tough it's not like she broke her neck or anything" Jake said. Eliot glared at him.

"You better just knock it of Jacob Baker, you're going to get yourself in trouble" Eliot said, but even he couldn't control his laughter anymore. The school day went by slowly for them, as did everything after that. They sat in Jake's room talking about Lauren. Well, Jake was talking about Lauren, Eliot was listening.

"you're hooked man" Eliot said. Jake stopped talking and looked at him.

"Huh?" he asked. He hadn't heard what Eliot said.

"I said you're hooked, she's got you wrapped around her finger" Eliot said. Jake smiled.

"Sarah's got you wrapped around her finger" Jake said. Eliot laughed. They kept talking until it was time to take their showers and go to bed. They went down to the showers, took showers, and went to bed.

Eliot naturally dreamed of Sarah. Jake dreamed of Lauren, but Jake dreamed also about Lauren's dad. He wished he would just leave Lauren alone and let her live her life. She wouldn't be so afraid to fall in love then.

She had said she loved him and he believed it

but he had to give her time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, i'm trying to come up with ideas. Please review, I like constructive criticism. Sorry for any spelling errors please don't point them out I don't have spell check on wordpad. Thanks for staying loyal readers.


	18. A Crazy Person Can Change a Life

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I got very caught up with the outsiders stories!

Yes some of the characters might be out of character, sorry

This chapter is going to be very very crazy, and long, and no I'm not obsessed with death, but I have the idea for the end of it and I'm building off of that.

A lot of you are probably going to hate me for this!

I don't own the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah

Sarah had had an amazing weekend with Eliot, and now that she was back at school she was missing him like crazy. Something about not spending every waking moment of everyday with the love of your life drove her crazy.

It also made her sound a bit obsessed.

The fact was, five days was way to long, and there was no dance this week. There was no reason for the boys to come over to the school. She had made herself a schedule to fit everything in, including talking to Eliot everyday.

So when she was done with everything else she called him.

But the line was busy.

_'Who would he be talking to?' _she thought. Then she remembered that Serena and his dad called him on a regular basis. As well as Anne. All she wanted was to just talk to him.

He called her back of course, and they talked for a long time. He explained that Calvin had hurt himself playing football and Serena was practically freaking out about it on the phone to him before he suggessted she call Anne. Serena had taken his advice and finally hung up with him. He had wanted to talk to Sarah as bad as Sarah had wanted to talk to him. They hung up two hours later.

Then the bell rang.

A bell Sarah had never heard before, and the floor leader ran around the hallway.

"Everybody! Get under your beds and lock your doors! We've got unexpected guests! Hurry!" she shouted. Sarah locked the door and got under her bed. Andrea and Lauren followed her lead.

"Shut off all cell phones! Keep quiet! Don't answer the door for anyone!" the floor leader called. Then you didn't hear anything. No bell, no shouting. Absolute silence.

Until there was a gunshot.

Then another, and another. The sound of shattering glass, yet none of the girls in that school, even the young ones, cried out or screamed. The followed instructions well.

Kim and Jessica

They heard the gunshot. They heard the scream. They knew something was terribly wrong, and they were scared out of their minds. Three nine year old girls in a room. A teacher had been assigned to the rooms with the younger kids in, the kindergarteners, and the first and second graders. Nobody was their for the rest of them. They cowered under their beds hoping and praying nothing would happen.

Nothing did happen after that. For a while anyway.

Then there was banging from above them, the guy trying to break into the room. A crash, another gunshot, another scream. They were very scared now, because they weren't sure who's room it was. It could be anobodies room, anybody between 9th and 12th grade.

Then the person came down the stairs, to the second floor. Right were Kim and Jessica, Sarah, Lauren, and all the kids from fourth to eighth grade were located. The kicking of a door, the door breaking open, the gunshots, the screams.

The fear.

The person went to the first floor, the floor with the very young children on it. This person was crazy, to target young children like that. But there was no breaking of doors, no gunshots, no screams. There was only the bell that rang, scaring off the intruder, and the slamming of the front door.

Then there was silence, and silence was the loudest for them.

Girls in general

Then the sound of a person walking. The sound of keys. The sound of hope. They heard the person walking upstairs first. Letting out the older kids to help the younger kids with it, although they probably couldn't even deal with it themselves.

Then the kids on the next floor. The fourth through eighth grade kids.

Then the young kids, who probably didn't even understand what was going on.

The blood, the bodies. The shock. Nobody saw Lorraine, nobody saw Mable, and nobody saw Jenny. They saw the ladder missing though, which probably meant they were safe.

Things were not going to be fun. The girls were to go to the boys school. This time though, the reuniting wouldn't be fun.

Sarah

She had seen it, heard it, known the feeling.

It sucked.

Now the girls were supposed to go to the boys school, and the boys were probably being notified of it right now.

She was scared when the person was walking around, she was scared now, for a completly different reason.

Now they were getting onto school busses to go to the boys school.

Telling the story would be hard, and totally not cool.

_'Why?' _Sarah asked herself. It was the craziest thing that had ever happened.

They got to the boys school.

She met Eliot and Jake, fear writen in their eyes.

A few days later

In a church, with a woman singing.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

Now she stands with Eliot and Jake in a cemetary, looking down at a casket that should not be holding the person it was holding. They knew it was true though, because the tombstone said.

_**Lauren Elizabeth Martins**_

_**Beloved Daughter, sister, and friend.**_

_**April 13, 1992-September 22, 2006**_

_**You are loved and missed.**_

The tears sprang into Sarah's eyes, they sprang into Jake's eyes. This girl, the one in the casket, the love of his life, was no longer there. He saw her father standing with her mother, trying so hard not to cry, to be strong for his wife, for his other daughter, for himself, and for everyone around him. He saw Kelly, letting herself crumble at the sight of the casket containing her younger sister. Her only sister.

The casket was lowered, Jake's love was lowered. Then it was buried.

Jake walked up to her father, handed him something, and walked away.

Lauren's father looked at the photo, his shining little girl, laughing at an amusement park.

The last thing he had done, was argue with her, now there was no more time to say

The tears said everything he could no longer tell her.

I'm sorry, and I love you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last line is a little cheesy, sorry about that.

Please Read and Review and don't hate me,lol


	19. Find Out Who Haunts

I didn't get a whole lot of reviews, but thanks to everyone that reviewed. This is going to be a very sad chapter, in fact, i'll probably start crying writing it. Enjoy.

Oh yah, I wrote the last chapter and forgot about the whole age change thingy so I had to cut out Lorraine but I forgot a part so just ignore it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly's POV

I couldn't be at home, since her room was right next to mine. I couldn't go to school, since everything happened there. I didn't feel comfortable anywhere, but I had to go somewhere.

So I went to the Bakers.

I don't think I've seen so many kids so sad at one time, but only one stood out.

Jake.

He was watching the news, and they were talking about it.

"The killer is still unknown" the newsperson said. Jake got frustrated. He picked up his skateboard.

And he threw it.

Right against the wall.

It broke in half, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything. But after that, he broke down. Worse than I've ever seen anyone cry.

And I didn't have a clue what to do. Nobody came running, nobody asked if he was okay. Nobody did anything. This drove me crazy, he was only a 15 year old kid, he can't handle so much by himself. But I found out why nobody was doing anything a few minutes later. An older guy, looked to be 20 or so, and when he walked in he went to Jake right away. He pulled him off the ground, where he had fallen to his knees in tears before, and guided him out the door without saying a word.

"Thanks Charlie" Kate shouted at the door.

I decided that was the time to go see Sarah. Sarah was a strong-willed tough kid if I ever saw one.

Which is why it scared me to see her crying.

And again, I had no idea what to do. However, her sister was with her, so I figured I would just go with what she was doing, which at that moment was rubbing her back and whispering 'shh'. Her sister, Lorraine, couldn't connect to what was happening, since she hadn't been there. I just took over for her, and Sarah rolled onto her back and sat up.

Then she hugged me.

And it didn't bother me, like I thought it would. I let her cry, her best friend was gone, Jakes love was gone, my sister was gone. We could all relate. If I thought my father felt guilty for fighting with her, Sarah was ten times worse.

"I should have taken it for her" she said.

"Sarah, dont" I said.

"No! Kelly he haunts me! The guy that did that haunts me and I can't sleep, I always see his face, and her face, right before he did it" she said. I backed away a little.

"Sarah, do you remember exactly what he looked like?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, he was like 6'1, and he had brown hair and really bright green eyes, he looked kinda drunk though. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and a pair of old jeans that were spotted with paint, and a longhorns baseball cap" she said.

JOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so

dun dun dun

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Turning Him In

hey, i'm glad you guys like this despite what I did to probably one of your favorite characters. That was not fun for me believe me but I gotta learn how to do it

thanks for the reviews! I love them!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly's POV

I went home at 7:00

"Josh? JOSH! Where are you?!" I shouted, I was gonna pin this on him so fast he wouldn't know what's coming. He killed his cousin, my sister, and he injured another girl physically and everyone else emotionally, and he was not going to get away with it either.

"Josh?!" I shouted again, where was he. He was never allowed to leave the house after 6:00 because of the trouble he causes, and even I knew that. Now hopefully I'd get him in a jail cell for making my families life horrible by taking away one of the only angels in it.

"Josh! So help me God if you don't get out here right now I'm going to hit you so hard you won't be able to move for a week!" I shouted, that must have got his attention because he came out of his room slowly. He looked tired, but it's not like I cared.

"How can you even sleep in this house after what you did? I can't even sleep in the house and I didn't do anything!" I screamed in his face. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, yawning in the process.

"You know what I'm talking about! You killed Lauren!" I shouted, the new tears forming in my eyes at the mention of her name. He pulled me into his room.

"Kel don't tell anyone that, I hate it more than you do, I was drunk and my friends dared me to just go off in a school. It was dark, and like I said, I was drunk. I had no idea it was your school! I swear to God I didn't mean to and if I could take it back I would!" he said.

"You ruined everyones life and you think I'm just gonna let you get away with it? Are you crazy?!" I asked, I was so past the breaking point of my life, my own cousin, how could he do that to someone he apperently loved so much?

"Kelly! Come on! I know it was bad, but I just can't be alone. I don't know, this house, it just feels like she's here, and the more I think about it the more I hate myself. I just can't be alone!" he begged.

"You have no idea! That was my little sister! Mine Josh! Not yours! The only one I ever had! and you can just walk into a school and shoot her just like that without even caring! You only have two options. You can either turn yourself in or I can do it for you" I said, this whole subject was making me cry. She was Lauren, my beautiful little sister who would have given the world to help someone else, and he didn't even care.

"I cant!" he said. "Kelly you don't understand!" he said. I was not listening to this.

I went out the front door to the police station, and Josh must have known where I was going because for whatever reason he didn't follow.

"How can I help you?" the police officer in front of me asked.

"I know who the shooter was at St. Josephines" I said.

"Who was it?" the police officer asked after a while of silence.

"Josh Kenderson" I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dun! she turned him in!


	21. Last Chapter

LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE!!

I'm excited!

Told in Jake's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it's been a year since Lauren died, since the freak accident at the all girls school. Mom and Dad let us stay at our schools until the end of the year, and then they told us we were going back to public school. I'm not happy about it at all.

I never forgot Lauren, and I never will. I loved that girl, more than anyone would or will ever understand.

Speaking of, they caught the guy that killed her. Turns out it was her cousin, and he's in jail now. Lauren's dad and I are pretty close now, and he really likes me (I think)

Yesterday I took out the pictures of her and me for the first time since the funeral. I'm not afriad to admit it. I cried. She meant the world to me, and I know I'll never find someone to replace her.

I've been going with this girl from the public school, her names Hannah, and she's a lot like Lauren. She understands me, and I like that. She also understands that it's going to take me a really long time to get over Lauren. Whenever I call her Lauren she touches my arm and reminds me that she's Hannah. I broke down to her once, and told her everything, tell her how much Lauren meant to me and how hard it is to believe that she's gone. I told her that I never wanted to let her go and I wanted Lauren back with me. Later, I apologized for saying I'd rather have Lauren, but she understands.

Kelly went off to college, and we talk on the phone once a week. Mostly it's about Lauren, but I make sure she's okay too. Kelly and I have gotten closer, and now she's like a sister to me.

Sarah and Eliot are still together. Sarah's been down more than usual lately too, but Eliot keeps telling her that everything will be okay in the end.

Last night, I prayed to God to keep my family safe, as well as everyone I cared about. I asked Him to take care of my babygirl and keep her smiling. I know when the sun shines and the skies bright that she's smiling and having fun, and she doesn't feel any pain and it's best that way.

Sarah explained to me how Lauren died a hero.

She said that as soon as Lauren heard the guy outside their door she pushed Sarah and their other roomate into the closet, and how she tried fighting off the shooter. Sarah said that she was shouting and trying to make him understand that she was his cousin, and tried to make him understand that he's going to get into trouble. She said that the yelling got closer to the closet. She said that Lauren said "Shoot me! Leave them alone!" and how the guy shot her. How Sarah and the other girl jumped out of the closet as soon as they heard he was gone, and how they cried and screamed and begged for her to respond. That was the night Sarah changed. The night I changed.

The night we all changed.

I'm just starting to get over it, but I'm not going to forget.

I'll never forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's over. Soo, what'd you think? Sorry if its rushed. Please review


End file.
